rowansfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexai Score
A mage's Alexai score is a measure of their raw and innate magical talent. It is somewhat similar to a magical IQ score in that it indicates how powerful a magician is capable of becoming and how easy magical training will likely come to them. Alexai scores were invented by Alexai Drakkenov as a way to objectively measure magical ability. Alexai scores range from 0.0 to 1.0 traditionally, with a 0 representing a nonmagical person and a full 1.0 representing someone of equivalent power to Alexai Drakkenov himself. Post-1.0 casters are extremely rare, but they do exist. Alexai scores are measured by having the prospective mage perform a small number of random tests from a given list. These tests require the mage to use wild magic rather than learned spells. Tests might include heating a volume of water with magical force alone, or lifting the head of an increasingly weighted chain off the ground. Memorized spells that could achieve the effect like fireball or telekinesis are not allowed and their use is disqualifying. Alexai tests are designed to be able to measure scores as low as 0.01 but a 0.1 is considered the minimum for entry into the magical academies. An Alexai score of .2 is the most common score of professional magicians with each increase being rarer and rarer creating a right-skewed distribution of all casters as indicated in the chart to the right. Understanding Alexai Scores <.1 = Too low for entry to magical academies. No differentiation is made between people with these scores and people with no magical capability. .1 = Below average. The lowest bar for magical training. .2 = Average casters. The most common score for Mages. .3 = Above average casters. .4 = Powerful casters. Mages with .4's or higher show increased rates of demonstrating gifts and long term studies of Thrones victors have shown .4 as the most common score amongst Thrones championship teams .5 = Extremely powerful casters. Mages with .5's often develop their magical gifts earlier and consistently become mages of some renown. Many of the nations and noble families of Etnia have a single Court Mage who is the premiere mage in that Kingdom and when measured collectively court mages average about a .5 Alexai score .6 = Potential Archmage. A .6 Alexai score is the first point we see Archmages pop up. A .6 Alexai score alone does not mean one will become an Archmage but it does mean that with training there is likely no spell known or recorded that one could not master. .7-.8 = Likely Archmage. There is such a small number of people measured with higher than .6 scores it becomes hard to make generalizations. At this point Gifts are common, present in more than half of all Mages with measured scores this high. These are the most common scores for Archmages to be measured at and those who do not become Archmages demonstrate abilities to master complex magical spells with ease. .9-1.0 = The height of power. At this point you could individually name everyone who had ever scored this high. Every person who lived to adulthood with a .9 or higher has been eventually recognized as an Archmage. Drakkenov considered 1.0 to be the likely upper limit but that was eventually proven to be untrue 1.0 Casters and Beyond There are a small number of mages that have measured with higher than a 1.0 on their Alexai tests. These are called post 1.0 Casters. The total set of casters measured at 1.0 and beyond is as follows: * Alexai Drakkenov 1.0 * Levinia Leblanc (The White Queen) 1.0 * Lilith Leblanc (The White Witch) 1.3 * Joseph Burke (Ahriman) 1.9 (Controversial) * Circe Stillwater 1.5 (Controversial) * Dauphine Leblanc (AKA Ginny Halloway) 1.2 The number of 1.0 Casters and beyond actually exceeds the number of .9 Casters, breaking the downward trend of the distribution curve. This is perhaps explained by the Leblanc family having demonstrated an ability to produce a 1.0 caster or beyond every generation for 3 generations, slightly skewing the tail end of Etnia's Alexai scores.